Chris Mulkey
|birthplace = Viroqua, Wisconsin |family = Karen Landry Elizabeth Mulkey Amelia Mulkey |yearsactive = 1976-present }} Chris Mulkey is an American actor. Biography Mulkey was born in Viroqua, Wisconsin, on May 3, 1948, and started an acting career as an adult in the mid-1970s. He made appearances in the feature films Captain Phillips, Patti Rocks, and Cloverfield; as well as the NBC-produced, made-for-TV movie Knight Rider. He also appeared in the TV series Against the Wall, 24, Boardwalk Empire, Friday Night Lights, Boomtown, and Justified. Mulkey also guest-starred in several TV series, such as an episode of the police procedural Criminal Minds. In addition, he portrayed the main character in the controversial music video for Supertramp's 1985 song "Brother Where You Bound". In his personal life, Mulkey is married to a fellow actress named Karen Landry and has two daughters with her. On Criminal Minds Mulkey portrayed Sheriff Britt Halum in the Season Three episode "Elephant's Memory". Filmography *It Happened Again Last Night (2017) - William *Dead on Arrival (2017) - Hans Dunkle *Better Call Saul (2017) - Billy Gatwood *Chicago Justice (2017) - Mr. Nichols *Quality Problems (2017) - Clyde *Mad Families (2017) - Tommy *Dr. Del (2016) - Charley *Timeless (2016) - Frank Hamer *Wolves at the Door (2016) - John *Message from the King (2016) - Leary *Rush Hour (2016) - Elliot Vaughn *Killer Waves (2016) - Micky Barrels *Car Dogs (2016) - Malcolm Chamberlain *Call Me King (2016) - Angelo *Agent Carter (2016) - Uncle Bud *CSI: Cyber (2016) - Mayor Cavanaugh *Truth (2015) - Maurice Udell *Impastor (2015) - Roger Kerry *The Spoils Before Dying - 3 episodes (2015) - Ed Nestly *The Best Driver in the County (2015) - Joe *Battle Creek (2015) - Henry Briggs *Scandal (2015) - Chief Conners *Scorpion (2014) - Ronny *The Surface (2014) - Kelly *Legends (2014) - Adviser to the President *Halt and Catch Fire (2014) - Gary *The Living (2014) - Howard *Last Weekend (2014) - Malcolm Green *Grimm - 3 episodes (2014) - Bart *The Identical (2014) - William Hemsley *Whiplash (2014) - Uncle Frank *The Jersey Devil (2014) - God *Captain Phillips (2013) - John Cronan *The Levenger Tapes (2013) - Stackman *Bare Knuckles (2013) - Al *The Purge (2013) - Mr. Halverson *Decoding Annie Parker (2013) - Ralph Parker *Sanitarium (2013) - Father *The Mentalist (2013) - Tom Crayhew *Franklin & Bash (2012) - Captain Goepp *Femme Fatales (2012) - Bendix Darby *Knife Fight (2012) - Roger Fillmore *Any Day Now (2012) - D.A. Wilson *The Pony Man (2012) - Skip *Blue Highway (2011) - Tom *Finding Hope (2011) - Reverend Dobbins *Texas Toast (2011) - Henry *Narx (2011) - Unknown Character *Collapse (2011) - Robert Morgan *Boardwalk Empire - 4 episodes (2010-2011) - Boss Frank Hague *Vampire Mob - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Marty Five *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2003-2011) - Maurice Gallows/Mr. Young *Against the Wall - 2 episodes (2011) - Carl Scott *Rehab (2011) - Unknown Character *The Glades (2011) - Frank Morgan *Bad Actress (2011) - Bernie Pillage *Justified - 2 episodes (2011) - Walt McCready *Castle (2010) - Wilbur Pittorino *Outlaw (2010) - Detective Hank Darby *Flowers for Norma (2010) - Flower Vendor *Saving Grace - 9 episodes (2007-2010) - Doug Norman *Human Target (2010) - Detective Al Jenkins *Breathe (2009) - Lieutenant Bossville Jones *Dark Moon Rising (2009) - John *Law & Order (2009) - Judge Robert Maxen *Solly's Wisdom (2009) - Willis *In Plain Sight (2009) - Karl Hogeland *24 - 2 episodes (2009) - Doug Knowles *The Perfect Game (2009) - Lucky Haskins *The Sacrifice (2009) - Reverend Dobbins *Shattered! (2008) - Dennis *CSI: NY (2008) - Bernie Benton *NCIS (2008) - Captain Richard Owens *Dead*Line (2008) - Hollis *Mr. Vinegar and the Curse (2008) - Irate Man *Shark (2008) - Sheriff Griffin *A Teacher's Crime (2008) - Bill Rander *Criminal Minds - "Elephant's Memory" (2008) TV episode - Sheriff Britt Halum *Older Than America (2008) - Paul Gunderson *Knight Rider (2008) - Sheriff Ramsey *Cloverfield (2008) - Lieutenant General Graff *Fire Line (2008) - Unknown Character *Luck of the Draw (2007) - Charles *Universal Groove (2007) - The Agent *Friday Night Lights - 4 episodes (2007) - Coach Bill McGregor *Dragon Wars: D-War (2007) - Agent Frank Pinsky *I Tried (2007) - Strank *Smith (2007) - Donny *Cold Case (2007) - Pat Hall *Nanking (2007) - Mills McCallum *Sleeper Cell - 2 episodes (2006) - Bob *One Night with You (2006) - Detective Brown *Unknown (2006) - Detective James Curtis *The Curiosity of Chance (2006) - Sir *Little Chenier (2006) - Sheriff Kline Lebauve *Lost (2006) - Mike *Broken Trail - 2 episodes (2006) - Big Ears *Love and Debate (2006) - Austin *Wasted (2006) - Father Collins *Dreamland (2006) - Herb *Dirty (2005) - Carlson *North Country (2005) - Earl Slangley *Mysterious Skin (2004) - Mr. Lackey *Touching Evil (2004) - Martin Akins *JAG (2003) - Major Phelps *The Commission (2003) - Witness *Radio (2003) - Frank *CSI: Miami (2003) - Leonard Murphy *Manhood (2003) - Travel Agent *Boomtown (2002) - Kevin Van Horn *American Girl (2002) - John Grubb *Any Day Now - 83 episodes (1998-2002) - Colliar Sims *Slow Burn (2000) - Jacob McTeague *Things Left Unsaid (2000) - Unknown Character *Batman Beyond - 3 episodes (1999-2000) - Walter "Shriek" Shreeve (voice) *Jimmy Zip (1999) - Rick Conesco *Requiem for Murder (1999) - Richard Poe *Sugar Town (1999) - Aaron *The Last Tzaddik (1998) - Dad *The Outer Limits (1998) - Mike *Twist of Fate (1998) - Lennox *The Cowboy and the Movie Star (1998) - Sheriff (uncredited) *Bulworth (1998) - Cop #2 *Michael Hayes - 2 episodes (1998) - Becker *Touched by an Angel (1998) - Erskine Hughes *Big Business (1997) - Unknown Character *Walker, Texas Ranger (1997) - Foreman Cox *Wing Commander: Prophecy (1997) - Colonel Jacob 'Hawk' Manley (voice) *Sub Down (1997) - Commander Kirsch *Weapons of Mass Distraction (1997) - Jerry Pascoe *Leaving L.A. (1997) - Unknown Character *Behind Enemy Lines (1997) - Jones *Full Moon Rising (1996) - Dirk Jaspers *Amanda (1996) - Caleb Farnsworth *Foxfire (1996) - Dan Goldman *The Fan (1996) - Tim *Broken Arrow (1996) - Major Hunt *Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom (1996) - Colonel Jacob 'Hawk' Manley (voice) *Dead Cold (1995) - Eric *Naomi & Wynonna: Love Can Build a Bridge (1995) - Unknown Character (uncredited) *Blossom (1995) - Dan *Texas Justice (1995) - Lanny Shelton *Murder, She Wrote - 2 episodes (1990-1994) - Al Wallace/Joey Freeman *Grace Under Fire (1994) - Kurt Ross *Nowhere to Hide (1994) - Jonathan Blake *Bakersfield P.D. - 17 episodes (1993-1994) - Denny Boyer *Ghost in the Machine (1993) - Bram Walker *Bound and Gagged: A Love Story (1993) - Steve *The Switch (1993) - Bill *Deadbolt (1992) - Jordan *The Silencer (1992) - George *Arresting Behavior - 5 episodes (1992) - Officer Pete Walsh *Drug Wars: The Cocaine Cartel (1992) - Charlie White *Civil Wars (1992) - Richard Foley *Gas, Food Lodging (1992) - Raymond *Write to Kill (1991) - Jamie Sanford *Runaway Father (1991) - Richard *K-9000 (1991) - Eddie Monroe *Ambition (1991) - Man in Bookstore *Thirtysomething (1991) - George *Twin Peaks - 13 episodes (1990-1991) - Hank Jennings *Angel of Death (1990) - Matt Hendricks *Rainbow Drive (1990) - Ira Rosenberg *Hometown Boy Makes Good (1990) - Al Swearinger *Denial (1990) - Chad *Vietnam War Story: The Last Days (1989) - Griffin *A Peaceable Kingdom (1989) - Max Hall *Roe vs. Wade (1989) - Ron Weddington *Rain Man (1988) - Unknown Character (voice) *Tricks of the Trade (1988) - Lieutenant Stryker *From Hollywood to Deadwood (1988) - Nick Detroit *Heartbreak Hotel (1988) - Steve Ayres *In Dangerous Company (1988) - Chris *Jack's Back (1988) - Scott Morofsky *Under the Gun (1988) - Larry *Patti Rocks (1988) - Billy Regis *Beauty and the Beast (1987) - Danny Yates *Matlock (1987) - Bones Jennings *The Man Who Broke 1,000 Chains (1987) - Burn's Chicago Lawyer *The Hidden (1987) - Jack DeVries *Deadly Care (1987) - Richard Halloran *It's Garry Shandling's Show. (1987) - Sylvia's Ex-Boyfriend *The Twilight Zone (1987) - Ray Dobson *Quiet Cool (1986) - Red *Sex Education (1986) - Reverend *Magnum, P.I. (1985) - Tony *Remington Steele (1985) - Rhodes *Supertramp: Brother Where You Bound (1985) - Unknown Character *The Dukes of Hazzard - 2 episodes (1983-1985) - Sharp/Billy Ray *Runaway (1984) - Johnson *Dreamscape (1984) - Finch *Auto-Olympia (1984) - Torch Runner *Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann (1982) - Daniels *48 Hrs. (1982) - Second Cop *T.J. Hooker (1982) - Blaine Thomas *First Blood (1982) - Ward *Dangerous Company (1982) - Jeremy Blake *Private Benjamin (1981) - Glickman *The Killing of Randy Webster (1981) - Sonny Manse *All Night Long (1981) - Russell Monk *CHiPs (1981) - Dave *Night City Angels (1981) - Charles *Act of Love (1980) - Nurse Watkins *The Long Riders (1980) - Vernon Biggs *Here's Boomer (1980) - Sticks *The White Shadow (1980) - Ilya *The Waltons (1980) - Roller *A Rumor of War - 2 episodes (1980) - Radio Man *Charlie's Angels (1979) - Reggie Martin *Sunnyside (1979) - Reggie Flynn *Time Express (1979) - Danny White *Eight Is Enough (1979) - The Swindler *The Boss' Son (1978) - Fred *Barnaby Jones (1978) - Curt Davis *M*A*S*H (1978) - Soldier *Baretta - 2 episodes (1977) - Dealer/Joshua *Tomcats (1977) - Cullen Garrett *Loose Ends (1976) - Billy Regis 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors